Triada
by Kamyu du Verseau
Summary: La llegada del futuro caballero de Acuario despierta la curiosidad de tres peligrosos aprendices
1. Destino

DESTINO  
  
La primera vez que se miró en un espejo completamente desnudo recibió una tremenda paliza al ser descubierto por sus padres. Las moraduras le llenaron todo el cuerpo, excepto el rostro. Su cara debía ser perfecta, sus padres tenían decidido desde pequeño lo que querían de él.  
  
Debía ser perfecto, impoluto y puro.   
  
No fue al colegio, tenia un profesor que le daba clases particulares, cuando cumplió los 10 años el buen profesor desapareció, y conoció de veras el dolor. Llego a su casa un hombre alto, de cuerpo musculoso y mirada gélida.  
  
- Muy bien niño, se te acabó la vida fácil. Despídete de tus padres.  
  
Aquel chico de ojos asustados miro extrañado al nuevo maestro y dirigió su azul mirada hacia sus padres, y solo encontró una bolsa de viaje tendida hacia él y el desdén y el desprecio en la mirada de sus progenitores.  
  
- Y era hora de que vinieras a por él, no ha sido fácil dominar a esta fiera.  
  
Los ojos se le abrieron tan grandes como los tenia, ¿fiera?, no entendía nada. Aquel hombre lo sujeto de la muñeca y tiró de él  
  
- Nos vamos niño  
  
Nunca en su vida había sido tan humillado como lo hizo su maestro. Su corazón se endureció y su piel se volvió fría igual que sus ojos que parecían dos témpanos de hielo.  
  
Su maestro le enseño a dominar ese elemento y fue entonces cuando descubrió lo que se esperaba de él. Sería un Caballero del Zodiaco. El Caballero de Acuario.  
  
Camus de acuario  
  
CAPITULO I  
  
Era el ultimo en llegar al Santuario, el ultimo y el más esperado. Los once caballeros restantes habían oído hablar de él.  
  
Habían oído historias muy tristes sobre su niñez y sobre su entrenamiento. Imaginaban que seria un tipo frió, musculoso y cruel, con el rostro marcado por las cicatrices.  
  
Mü se encontraba en la puerta de su templo observando el horizonte cuando vio aparecer un coche, negro y pequeño. Se puso en pie para recibir a él o los ocupantes del automóvil.  
  
Vio bajar a un hombre alto, fuerte y de mirada heladora, lo reconoció por su cosmos, se trataba de Aristeo el maestro del nuevo Caballero de Acuario. Por fin lo conocería, y sería suyo el honor de presentarlo a los demás, comenzó a bajar las escaleras para presentar sus respetos a los recién llegados.  
  
Conforme bajaba vio como Aristeo abría la puerta del acompañante del conductor y hacia salir a su alumno.  
  
Mü casi se cae por las escaleras cuando le vio, tenía el rostro perfecto, unos ojos azules que de mirarlos te provocaban un infarto y un cuerpo atlético y muy varonil. No llevaba puesto ningún tipo de armadura. Una camiseta azul oscura con las mangas levantadas sobre los hombros y unos vaqueros negros desgastados, ceñidos. El largo cabello azulado le caía en cascada hasta debajo de los hombros. Se quitó las oscuras gafas negras que le servían de diadema y se las colocó, ocultando sus bellos ojos.  
  
Mü llego hasta ellos y sonrió.  
  
- Maestro Aristeo, en nombre del Santuario les doy la bienvenida.  
  
El Caballero de Aries quedó literalmente congelado, la mirada que le dirigió Aristeo no era solo congelante, parecía querer matarle.  
  
- No molestes niño.- Y diciendo esto tomo a su alumno bruscamente del brazo y le hizo comenzar a subir las escaleras, en dirección al templo del Patriarca. Utilizó los pasadizos y caminos secretos que le llevaran al gran templo sin necesidad de pasar por el resto de ellos.  
  
- Muy bien Camus- le dijo Aristeo soltándole del brazo - espero que sepas comportarte, o lo lamentaras.  
  
El joven caballero se quitó las gafas de sol y las coloco dobladas, colgadas del cuello de su camiseta.  
  
- Si Maestro- su voz sonó vacía, fría, desprovista de todo sentimiento.  
  
El Patriarca los recibió en la sala del trono, tan solo ellos tres en la inmensa habitación. Aristeo se inclinó ante él y Camus le imitó.  
  
- Señor, aquí os traigo a mi discípulo. Camus  
  
El Patriarca se levantó y se acercó al joven, con una de sus manos le alzó el rostro y lo miro a los ojos, puedo ver en ellos la soledad, pero no encontró ningún otro sentimiento, le acaricio la mejilla con sus largos dedos y el joven ni siquiera se movió, ni un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
- Buen trabajo Aristeo, digno de ti, tiene tu frialdad y el alma desprovista de sentimientos- dijo esto con tristeza, ese chiquillo tenia el corazón destrozado.  
  
Aristeo sonrió para sus adentros, incluso el gran Patriarca había quedado impresionado con la belleza de su alumno. Pero no dejaría que lo convirtiese en uno de sus numerosos amantes, tenía otros planes para él  
  
CAPITULO II  
  
Mü se dirigió hacia la casa de Virgo, habían preparado una pequeña reunión junto con el Caballero de Escorpio.  
  
Ellos tres habían formado una tríada peligrosa en el Santuario. Ninguno de los otros caballeros había conseguido evitar sus encantos, incluso algún caballero de plata había caído en sus redes amorosas. Ninguna relación duraba más de una semana, nadie les ataba y por supuesto, nadie se les resistía. Tan solo una persona era capaz de dominar a los tres efusivos caballeros.  
  
Shión, el Patriarca y maestro de Mü; los tenía como favoritos y la tríada aceptaba gustosa sus exigencias.  
  
Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas tan rápido Mü?  
  
El caballero sonrió al reconocer la voz.  
  
- Maestro... - se inclinó y se arrodillo ante él - Gran Patriarca.  
  
Shión se acercó lentamente, y lo hizo levantar, le sujeto la barbilla y le miro a los ojos fijamente, Mü se ruborizó al sentir como su maestro leía sus más recónditos pensamientos  
  
El Patriarca sonrió y abrazo al joven caballero, acercándole la cabeza hasta su pecho. Mü aspiro el dulce aroma de su maestro.  
  
- ¡Que difícil lo vais a tener pequeño...!  
  
Mü levantó la cabeza y le miró perplejo  
  
Shión lo soltó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, alejándose de él murmuro.  
  
- Cuidaos de Aristeo pequeños.  
  
Mü quedó quieto, inmóvil a mitad de camino entre las casas de Leo y Virgo. Su nombre, susurrado dulcemente en su mente lo hizo comenzar de nuevo a caminar, Shaka le llamaba.  
  
Se reunieron los tres en las habitaciones privadas de Shaka, un dormitorio pequeño, bien iluminado y con pocos adornos, una cómoda cama junto a la ventana y sobre ella un rosario de cuentas doradas.   
  
Milo se tumbo en la cama, boca abajo, acariciando la rubia cabellera del caballero de Virgo, que estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la cama, relajado y en calma, sus claros ojos azules estaban abiertos, mirando a un pensativo Mü, apoyado en el marco de la puerta  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Milo rompiendo el silencio.  
  
Mü les miró y sonrió, Shaka le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ellos. Se tumbo en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio.  
  
- Esta mañana... - sonrió triunfal- He conocido a Acuario.  
  
Las miradas de los otros dos caballeros se clavaron en él.  
  
- Es mucho más hermoso que Afrodita y Misty juntos chicos- cerró los ojos y   
  
recordó al caballero mentalmente, mandándoles esa imagen telepáticamente a sus dos amigos.  
  
- ¡Por todos los dioses!- exclamo Shaka.  
  
- U... aa... uuuuu- fue lo único que pudo decir Milo.  
  
Shaka y Mü se rieron a carcajadas.  
  
- Si que te ha impresionado Milo.- dijo Mü, se levantó y se arrodillo, dejando su   
  
Cara frente al del escorpión.- ¿No te habrás enamorado eh?  
  
Milo le beso los labios levemente y sonrió.  
  
- Eso no ocurrirá nunca.  
  
Shaka giró la cara hacia ellos, el rostro de los tres se separaba tan solo por milímetros.  
  
- Ya tenemos nueva presa chicos  
  
El rostro de Mü se ensombreció y se separó de ellos sentándose en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, como los indios.  
  
- Vi a Shión antes de llegar, nos avisa que tengamos cuidado con Aristeo, él  
  
Maestro de... como se llame.- hizo una mueca al no saber el nombre del Caballero de Acuario.  
  
- No puede ser tan malo- dijo Milo, se giró en la cama y su cabeza y largo   
  
Cabello azulado quedó colgando.  
  
Shaka y Mü se miraron y sonrieron. Se acabaron las preocupaciones, ambos caballeros se lanzaron sobre el indefenso escorpión, literalmente devorándolo a besos.  
  
CAPITULO III  
  
Camus observaba su templo, mármol blanco por todas partes, en un rincón escondida tras un delicado tapiz la puerta secreta que llevaba a sus dependencias privadas. Estaba solo, Aristeo se encontraba reunido con el resto de maestros y el Patriarca. Entró en la pequeña habitación que sería su dormitorio. Un camastro metálico y un juego de sábanas grises, como se imaginaban nada de lujos, ni una sola manta ni siquiera una colcha. Su maestro le había enseñado a vivir en austeridad. Las paredes desnudas ni tan siquiera estaban pintadas. Comparado con el lujo del templo la habitación parecía la celda de una cárcel. Una puerta llevaba hasta el baño, tan solo el lavabo, el retrete y un plato de ducha, pudo comprobar que solo funcionaba el agua fría. ¿Por qué su maestro le trataba así? Cierto era que el poseía el poder del hielo... pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no sentía sobre su cuerpo el agua caliente?. Demasiado tiempo. Dejó la bolsa de viaje junto al pequeño armario empotrado, sin puertas, tan solo el hueco y una barra para colgar las perchas con la ropa. Toda la habitación era gris, sin ventanas, toda su vida era gris. Sin poder evitarlo y sabiendo que si era descubierto le daría una paliza; rompió a llora.  
  
No sintió la presencia tras él hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
  
- ¿ Que se supone que estas haciendo niño?  
  
Camus dio un respingo y se giró asustado, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto.  
  
- Yo... lo siento maestro.  
  
Aristeo se acercó a él y le arrancó la camiseta de un tirón.  
  
- No llores. No sientas... ¡Date la vuelta ahora mismo!- orden  
  
Camus se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Sintió el primer golpe de la vara de junco que su maestro utilizaba para castigarle, y luego otro, y otro mas y otro... perdió la cuenta pero no oso derramar una sola lágrima, de sus labios no se escapo ni un solo quejido. Cuando Aristeo se cansó le lanzo una áspera toalla y le ordeno:  
  
- Dúchate y vístete niño vas a ser presentado a tus compañeros...¡ Que no se  
  
te ocurra mirar a nadie que no seamos el Patriarca o yo!  
  
Diciendo esto se marchó.  
  
Camus se metió en la ducha, dejó que el agua fría lavase sus heridas. Y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, lloró por todo el dolor que sufría y por todo el que sufriría después.  
  
Salió de la ducha mucho más calmado, debía aprender a controlar sus sentimientos o seria castigado de nuevo. Ni tan siquiera utilizo la toalla sobre su cuerpo, elevo su cosmos para congelar las heridas y así evitar que sangraran, luego ya vería como hacía para curarse. Sacó de su mochila la poca ropa que tenía y se puso una camisa oscura, bastante holgada para que no rozase su piel; y nos vaqueros azules. Se cepillo el pelo y salió de la habitación.  
  
- Autocontrol Camus... autocontrol- musito para si mismo  
  
Llegó al salón del Patriarca en cuestión de minutos, se oía mucho ruido y no podía encontrar a Aristeo por ninguna parte. Sus ojos azules se movían con rapidez evitando mirar al resto de personas de la sala. Descubrió al Patriarca y se acercó a él, esperando encontrar allí a su maestro. Shión hablaba con un caballero de largos cabellos y algo mayor que Camus. El Patriarca le tendió la mano cuando lo vio acercarse.  
  
- Bienvenido muchacho  
  
Camus permitió que Shión lo tomase de la mano y lo acercase hasta el otro muchacho, sentía el cosmos de su maestro en la sala, vigilándole.  
  
Autocontrol, se repetía mentalmente  
  
- Este chico es Saga, el caballero de Géminis- Camus hizo un leve gesto de  
  
cabeza saludándole pero evito mirarle a los ojo  
  
Las horas siguientes fueron las peores de su vida, fue presentado a todos los caballeros dorados, incluidos sus maestros y a varios de plata que asistían a la fiesta. No levantó la vista del suelo en toda la noche, tan solo para mirar a Shión cuando le hablaba, este se dio cuenta de la actitud del muchacho y buscó a Aristeo con la mirada. Esa situación debía terminar.   
  
- Camus...¿ te importa quedarte un momento con tus compañeros? Debo hablar   
  
con tu maestro un momento.  
  
El joven le miró a los ojos, pero no dijo nada, tan solo asintió con la cabeza.   
  
Se apoyó levemente en la pared, las heridas le escocían. Notó como el resto de los caballeros se cerraban en semicírculo ante él  
  
Autocontrol.  
  
CAPITULO IV  
  
La tríada y por supuesto el resto de los caballeros no iban a desaprovechar la ocasión de poder hablar con el esquivo Camus. Todos estaban bastante impresionados con él.  
  
- Hola Camus- saludó uno de ellos, lo reconoció como el caballero de Escorpio.  
  
Pero no recordaba su nombre.  
  
El joven caballero de acuario se sentía atrapado, si tan solo fuesen menos. Las piernas casi no le tenían en pie, se apoyó en la pared buscando refugio en ella, perdió todo el autocontrol, y sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar lentamente. Sabía que su maestro le vigilaba pese a estar hablado con el Patriarca. Realmente... estaba asustado. Cuando ya pensaba que caería al suelo si seguían rodeándole escuchó otra voz  
  
- Venga Milo... vámonos, dejémosle solo- una mano se posó en el hombro del   
  
caballero de Escorpio; era Shaka.  
  
Los once caballeros se alejaron sin decir nada. Camus suspiró aliviado y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la fiesta, intentando no ser visto. Unos clarísimos ojos azules le vieron salir, y también vieron los surcos dejados por la sangre en la camisa, así como los que levemente manchaban la pared.  
  
Shaka se despidió de sus amigos y se excuso diciendo que quería meditar. Milo y Mü no preguntaron, aunque seguían sin entender por que había evitado el primer contacto.  
  
Shaka salió del templo del Patriarca, y se dirigió lentamente al de Acuario. Había algo en el caballero de los hielos que no le había gustado y quería saber lo que era. No le constó mucho encontrar la puerta secreta que le llevaría al dormitorio de Camus, camino por el pequeño y oscuro pasillo, una tenue luz al fondo le hizo deducir que la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta.  
  
Observo.  
  
Camus se había quitado la camisa lanzándola con rabia contra la pared. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?. Al fin y al cabo eran chicos como él, se levantó y abrió su mochila sacando un bote de desinfectante de ella, respiro hondo y lo abrió. Dejó que el líquido cayese por su espalda, no había otra forma de curarse. Aristeo nunca le ayudaría y la falta de una mano amiga se hacia presente en estos momentos. Se concentró intentando calmar su cosmos dolorido, fue entonces cuando notó la presencia tras la puerta.   
  
Con un rápido movimiento la abrió y agarró del cuello al espía, su furia se apaciguó cuando descubrió unos azules ojos llorosos y una voz suave que le dijo:  
  
- ¿Te duele mucho...?  
  
Lo soltó del cuello y dejó de mirarle. Entró en la habitación y se puso la áspera toalla en la espalda intentando secar las heridas.  
  
Se sentó en la cama.  
  
- Vete de aquí- dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista- Si mi maestro te encuentra   
  
conmigo se enfadara.  
  
Shaka entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.  
  
- ¿Ha sido el quien te ha hecho esto?- sin esperar respuesta se sentó tras el en la   
  
cama y le quitó la toalla. Camus hizo ademán de levantarse pero Shaka le puso la mano en el hombro y sonriéndole continuó diciendo- Déjame curarte... y luego me iré.  
  
El caballero de acuario no tenía fuerzas para negarse, asintió y dejó que el rubio se ocupara de él. Esta vez estaría atento por si Aristeo volvía antes de tiempo.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamabas?- preguntó.  
  
El chico rubio sonrió, lo hizo tumbarse en la cama y cogió el bote del desinfectante, sin algodón o gasa con la que curarle no se lo pensó dos veces, rasgo su túnica y la empapó con el ungüento.  
  
- Me llamo Shaka, y soy el caballero del signo de Virgo.  
  
Camus le miró de reojo  
  
- Shaka... ¿acabas de romper tu ropa?  
  
- Si- sonrió de nuevo- Cállate y descansa.  
  
Camus se relajó sin perder la concentración en el cosmos de Aristeo y cerró los ojos.  
  
Shaka estuvo durante varios minutos curando la espalda de su ahora amigo, cuando se marchó le tapo con una sabana, estaba profundamente dormido. Salió del templo sigilosamente y se fue al suyo. Hablaría con Shión al día siguiente.  
  
CAPITULO V  
  
Shión se despertó por el insistente sonido de golpes en su puerta. Mü dormitaba a su lado y Milo lo hacía en el amplio sofá. Shaka... bueno, para eso estaban los otros dos chicos allí, para saber por que el había desaparecido de la fiesta, la excusa de querer meditar no les había sonado muy convincente.   
  
Abrió la puerta y sonrió cuando reconoció al caballero de Virgo.  
  
- Entra Shaka... te esperábamos.  
  
Este le miró extrañado y entró, su cara cambio cuando reconoció a sus amigos todavía dormidos en la habitación. Se acercó a Milo en el sofá y depositó un leve beso en sus labios.  
  
- Despierta. Musitó en su oído.  
  
Milo abrió los ojos y sonrió al reconocerlo, se levantó, estirándose.  
  
Shión estaba despertando a Mü, una simple caricia en la mejilla fue suficiente.  
  
Se sentaron los tres en el sofá, Mü y Milo todavía medio dormidos se apoyaban el uno en el otro, Shión sonreía al verlos así. Shaka se sentó en el suelo frente a ellos, con las piernas cruzadas en la posición del loto.  
  
- Anoche estuve con Camus  
  
El Patriarca le miró sorprendido y los dos chicos se terminaron de despertar por completo.  
  
- Traidor...- musitó Milo sonriendo.  
  
- Estuve curando sus heridas. Llevaba la espalda en carne viva.- dijo todo esto  
  
de carrerilla- Ese hombre es un monstruo.  
  
Shión se levantó del sofá y se sentó frente al muchacho rubio le acarició las mejillas y le sonrió.  
  
- No te preocupes... yo me encargare de todo  
  
Shaka esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y si poder evitarlo se abrazó a el por el cuello y rompió a llorar  
  
- Como pueden hacer sufrir a un ángel  
  
Shión abrazó al lloroso chico y lo tranquilizó. Se encargaría de ese asunto lo más rápido posible. Aristeo debía abandonar el Santuario y dejar al joven Camus bajo su protección, no toleraría un solo golpe más en el cuerpo del chico.  
  
Aristeo y Shión se reunieron pocos minutos después en un pequeño despacho, la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas... Aristeo se colocó en el único rincón oscuro de la habitación.  
  
- ¿ El señor me ha hecho llamar?  
  
Shión le miró con rabia, y con voz enérgica dijo:  
  
- Tienes exactamente dos horas, para abandonar el Santuario, desde este mismo  
  
instante, tu alumno pasa a ser de mi cargo  
  
Aristeo le miró asombrado... que significaba todo esto  
  
- ¿Qué queréis decir con....?  
  
Shión le miro fijamente a los ojos  
  
- Creo que ha quedado suficientemente claro, no tolerare los malos tratos en este  
  
recinto sagrado. Tienes dos horas.- diciendo esto Shión abandonó el despacho.  
  
Aristeo se quedó solo, y preguntándose quien le había dicho al Patriarca... pues claro... Camus la noche anterior la había pasado al lado de Shión, él se lo había contado.  
  
- Muy bien... me iré... pero no sin antes vengarme  
  
Aristeo salió del templo del Patriarca con paso firme y rápido, se dirigió al templo de Acuario.  
  
Entró silenciosamente en la habitación, Camus todavía dormía, su rostro angelical reposaba en el colchón, se había echado a dormir sin siquiera hacer la cama. Aquel muchacho malcriado había arruinado todos sus planes.  
  
Cuando lo escogió para ser su sucesor lo único que le importó fue su belleza, quería que el nuevo caballero de acuario fuese el ser mas bello y perfecto creado por los dioses, que todas las miradas se volviesen cuando el pasara, que en las fiestas o reuniones sociales solo se hablase de su belleza... y de su frió corazón. Deseaba que ese muchacho fuese como el, con el corazón congelado, incapaz de dar amor, ni de recibirlo. Tan solo debía romper todos los corazones posibles, y que sufriesen por su amor. Esa era la meta que Aristeo se había impuesto, pero el maldito francés tenía que contarle al Patriarca los pequeños escarmientos que recibía si no se portaba como debía. Esta vez el escarmiento seria peor... le golpearía hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, y cuando Camus implorase perdón, lo encerraría en un ataúd de cristal para preservar su belleza toda la eternidad.  
  
Aristeo sacó su vara de junco y descargó el primer golpe con todas sus fuerzas, Camus despert  
  
Uno tras otro los golpes fueron rasgando la nívea piel del chico. Espalda, brazos y piernas, la sangre había manchado todo el colchón y algunas gotas salpicaban las paredes. Camus lloraba, ya sin poder evitarlo, esta vez no sabía por que su maestro lo castigaba de esa cruel forma, pero también sabía que esto no podía seguir así, que no permitiría que siguiese humillándole de semejante manera, pero no tenía casi fuerzas, el dolor y la sangre vertida le estaban dejando agotado. Un nombre pasó por su cabeza, el nombre del único amigo que creía tener en el Santuario 


	2. Cambio de Rumbo

CAMBIO DE RUMBO  
  
Camus despertó, tumbado en una enorme cama. Rodeado por algunos caballeros y por el propio Patriarca.  
  
-¿Qué... que ha pasado?- pregunt  
  
Shaka se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acaricio el rostro.  
  
-Cuando me llamaste- Sonrió.-Acudí lo más rápido posible. Llegue a tu cuarto  
  
Y tu maestro estaba golpeándote con esa maldita vara. Intente impedírselo y la emprendió a golpes conmigo- Shaka se desabrochó la liviana camisa india que llevaba y le enseño dos largas heridas. Camus le pidió disculpas con la mirada.- Tranquilo, no me duelen. Cuando viste que Aristeo se volvía contra mi, no se de donde sacaste las fuerzas, te oyeron gritar por todo el Santuario...- Camus abrió los ojos tan grandes como los tenía, no recordaba nada de eso- ... y le lanzaste un ataque de hielo impresionante. Luego te desmayaste.  
  
El silencio se hizo en la habitación.  
  
-¿Dónde esta el ahora?- preguntó Camus.  
  
-Esta... – Shión se callo al recibir la mirada de Shaka   
  
-Se ha ido- respondió el caballero de Aries.- Y no volverá jamás.- le sonri  
  
Camus miró al tercer caballero que estaba en la habitación y pudo ver en su mirada la mentira. Le daba igual, ya no le importaba donde estuviese Aristeo, si vivo o muerto. Él era libre. Libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Cerró los ojos, intentando evadirse durante unos minutos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba solo, la puerta se estaba cerrando.  
  
-Shaka...- murmuró, la cabeza del rubio se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.- No  
  
me dejes solo.- suplic  
  
El caballero entró de nuevo al dormitorio y cerró tras él.  
  
Se sentó en una silla, y le tendió la mano, Camus la cogió y la apretó con confianza.  
  
-Gracias... muchas gracias- no le sonrió pero sus ojos brillaban de otra manera.  
  
Se quedó profundamente dormido. Shaka suspiro observándole, era tan bello. Se sentó en la cama y acaricio su rostro, delineándolo con la yema de sus dedos. Besó su frente, sus mejillas y sus labios. Volvió a acariciar su cara, pero esta vez se tomo mas tiempo en rozar esos labios divinos para él.  
  
En un impulso volvió a besarlo, acaricio los labios del durmiente con lentitud, dejó sobre ellos minúsculos besos, uno detrás de otro. Se separó y humedeció los suyos, excitado. Aquella boca lo estaba hipnotizando. Volvió a inclinarse sobre él esta vez besándole en el cuello, dándole pequeños lametones en la garganta y en los laterales.  
  
Camus abrió los ojos con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. El chico rubio estaba tumbado sobre su pecho, haciéndole con la boca, ver las estrellas. Nunca le habían besado... y no sabía que debía hacer, sin poder evitarlo exhalo un gemido.  
  
Shaka se separó de él y le miró a los ojos, asustado.  
  
-Yo... lo... lo siento- hizo ademán de levantarse.  
  
-No te vayas...Shaka... sigue... por favor- se ruborizó al decir estas palabras  
  
Shaka no se hizo de rogar, se tumbó a su lado y le giro la cabeza, para estar frente a frente. Se acercó a el muy despacio, sabiendo que era la primera vez que Camus hacia aquello. Sus labios se juntaron levemente, sintiéndose los alientos. Y le besó, primero los labios, lentamente, después se aventuro a utilizar la punta de la lengua recorriéndolos; y finalmente la introdujo en la boca, Camus dio un respingo con el primer contacto, pero no se separó la sensación era demasiado placentera para hacerlo. Entablaron una dulce y húmeda guerra de besos durante varios minutos. Se separaron levemente, con sus bocas separadas por escasos milímetros, tomando aire.  
  
-¿Cómo he podido perderme algo tan bueno durante todo este tiempo?-pregunt  
  
Camus.  
  
Shaka sonrió, comenzó a juguetear con la nuca del otro chico, rizando y desrizando un mechón de sus largos cabellos.  
  
-Aprenderás muy pronto a vivir tu propia vida.  
  
Camus lo miró parpadeante.  
  
-¿Y pensáis ser vosotros quienes me enseñéis no?  
  
Shaka no pudo evitar ruborizarse y dejar que una sonrisa picara asomara en su rostro.  
  
-¿Nosotros?  
  
Camus apartó el largo pelo rubio de la cara de Shaka, y con la misma mano lo sujeto dulcemente del cuello y la nuca  
  
-Venga... puedo ser nuevo en esto... pero no soy tonto. No es la primera vez  
  
que soy acosado por chicos como vosotros.  
  
Shaka se echó a reír, depositó un beso en su nariz y sonrió.  
  
-Eres tan deseable.  
  
Camus hizo una mueca y le soltó, se giró tumbándose boca arriba con sus manos bajo la cabeza.  
  
-Deseable y cruel. Así es como Aristeo quería que yo fuese  
  
Shaka le abrazó con fuerza y acomodó la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre la de Camus y su hombro.  
  
-Ya no te hará daño  
  
-¿Lo he matado verdad?  
  
La pregunta pillo a Shaka por sorpresa, creía que él no se había dado cuenta.  
  
-Déjalo, no me respondas... me da igual. Ahora ya soy libre de hacer lo que   
  
quiera- con un rápido movimiento se colocó encima del sorprendido chico rubio- El presente es lo único que importa ahora... y ese presente eres tu- Diciendo esto se inclinó sobre el largo cuello de Virgo y lo beso, recorrió cada milímetro con la lengua, como él le había hecho. Bajó lentamente hasta llegar a su camisa entreabierta besando con dulzura las heridas del pecho, acariciándolas con sus largos y fríos dedos.  
  
Shaka estaba sorprendido por el repentino ataque, aprendía pronto... muy pronto. Con sus manos acarició el cuerpo musculoso de Acuario. Llevaba puesto un suave pijama, ya que sus ropas habían terminado destrozadas. Recorrió la espalda con cuidado, tan solo rozándole con las yemas de los dedos, pese a ello el muchacho dio un pequeño respingo, pero no dejó de besar el pecho semidesnudo de su rubio amigo.  
  
Unos suaves golpes en la puerta los hicieron separarse. Shaka tumbó a Camus en la cama de nuevo y se levantó, abrochándose la camisa se dirigió a la puerta y la semi abrio. Eran Mü y Milo  
  
-¿Qué quieren chicos?- se apoyó en el marco y los miró fijamente  
  
-¿Es que no piensas salir?- preguntó Milo  
  
-¿ Acaso estáis celosos?- sonrió Shaka  
  
-No es justo que tu le acapares todo el tiempo...- Mü se echó a reír- solo   
  
veníamos por si necesitabais algo.  
  
Shaka iba a contestar cuando sintió como Camus se acercaba a él y abría la puerta del todo  
  
-Gracias chicos... pero no os necesitamos- les miró enigmático- de momento,   
  
Shaka, ¿te importaría ir a buscarme algo de ropa?- le dio un suave empujoncito y les cerro la puerta. Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
En el interior de la habitación, Camus sonrió.  
  
CAPITULO I  
  
Había pasado una semana y Camus no había salido de su templo para nada.  
  
Shión hizo llamar a la tríada, tan solo dos de ellos se presentaron ante él.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Shaka?  
  
-Esta meditando en su templo- contestó Milo- ¡Que aburrido!  
  
Shión esbozó una leve sonrisa y luego volvió a hablar  
  
-Quiero que traigáis a Camus a mi presencia, aunque sea por la fuerza- les  
  
miró severo- ¡pero no se os ocurra hacerle daño!  
  
Los dos amigos asintieron y salieron del templo con lentitud. No seria fácil convencer a ese cabezota de que saliese al exterior. Ya lo habían intentado con resultados lamentables, congelaciones parciales incluidas... Camus no se andaba con delicadezas cuando quería soledad.  
  
Mü se paró a mitad del camino.  
  
-Yo no puedo ir... esto... tengo que recoger unas armaduras urgentemente- sin   
  
mas explicaciones se fue- ¡Encárgate tu Milo!  
  
El Caballero de Escorpio se resigno, le tocaría a él solo lidiar con él frió Camus.  
  
Entro en el templo y comenzó a sentir escarcha en sus dedos  
  
-¿Pero es que no sabe lo que es el aire acondicionado?  
  
La puerta que llevaba a las dependencias privadas de Camus estaba abierta. Milo entró con cuidado, llegó hasta el dormitorio y se sorprendió, no se parecía en nada al que recordaba cuando recogieron a Camus tras la paliza. Las paredes se encontraban pintadas de un tono azulado, la cama tenía una cubierta un poco más oscura. Quedaba claro cual era el color favorito del ocupante de la habitación. Y lo que mas le llamo la atención a Milo fue el enorme ventanal que ocupaba una de las paredes, parecía una simple ventana ya que tras los cristales solo se veía el acantilado, pero al acercarse descubrió unas escaleras talladas en la piedra que bajaban en espiral. Estaba apunto de abrir la ventana y bajar por ellas cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Era... una visión divina, Camus le miraba interrogante, recién salido de la ducha, con una pequeña toalla rodeando su cintura y otra en las manos secándose el pelo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Escorpio?  
  
Como detestaba que le llamase así.  
  
-Vengo a llevarte ante Shión- le contestó fríamente  
  
Camus se enfureci  
  
-¿Y quien me va a obligar tú? Por favor, no me hagas reír  
  
-No te llevo por gusto... Shión lo ha ordenado-contesto Milo enfadado  
  
Camus se encogió de hombros y le ignoró. Se dirigió al armario y escogió una fina túnica aguamarina colocándola delicadamente sobre la cama. Se desprendió de la toalla, dándole la espalda a un atónito Milo. A pesar de las cicatrices el Caballero de Acuario tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Camus se colocó primero la ropa interior y con suaves movimientos la pepla, blanca y liviana. Se giró y se sorprendió de la mirada del Caballero de Escorpio, esperaba verlo con los ojos desorbitados de lujuria pero resulto que le observaba maravillado como si soñase despierto.  
  
-¿Escorpio...?- sin respuesta- ¿Escorpio?- se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave   
  
golpe en la nariz- ¿Milo?  
  
Al oír su nombre parpadeó.  
  
-...¿Q... que?  
  
Camus negó con la cabeza y cogió la túnica, se la puso-  
  
-¿Puedes acercarme ese broche Escorpio?- señalo hacia la mesilla  
  
Milo obedeció, era un pasador en oro con la flor de lis grabada en artístico dibujo, se acercó sonriente hasta Camus y la prendió, sujetando los extremos de la túnica en el hombro izquierdo.  
  
-Gracias- contestó sin siquiera mirarle- ¡vamos! ¿no tenias tanta prisa?  
  
-A veces resultas insoportable- diciendo esto giró sobres sus talones y salió   
  
por la puerta.  
  
Camus suspiro divertido y le siguió, no tardaron mucho en llegar ante el Patriarca.  
  
Shión observó entrar a Camus con admiración, en pocos días estaba totalmente restablecido, en su rostro no quedaba nada de dolor y esos ojos... malditos ojos azules.  
  
-Vaya.... bienvenido- saludó, Camus se inclinó ante el respetuosamente- ¿Ya has   
  
terminado con tu autoexilio- brome  
  
-Señor... tan solo he estado haciendo unos cambios en el templo. Disculpe si le   
  
he preocupado.  
  
Shión se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se acercó con paso firme al Caballero arrodillado. Le levantó la barbilla.  
  
-Levántate Camus  
  
Este obedeció, estaban frente a frente, Shión le miraba directamente a los ojos, sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, podía ver en el fondo de ese azul oscuro como brillaba una chispa de felicidad. Ya no era la misma mirada de cuando lo conoció.  
  
-He preparado una fiesta para esta noche... deseo que vengas- se alejó un poco  
  
de él- Ya es hora de que conozcas a tus compañeros...- miró a Milo de reojo- creo que la primera vez te asustaron un poco.  
  
El caballero de Escorpio se ruborizó y bajo la cabeza avergonzado  
  
-Acudiré a la fiesta señor- contestó Camus – si me disculpa, debo retirarme, he   
  
de hacer unos recados en la ciudad.  
  
Camus salió con la cabeza en alto, sin tan siquiera dirigirle una sola mirada al Caballero de Escorpio  
  
Shión sonrió, el carácter de Camus no le desagradaba del todo, sería una nota discordante en el Santuario.  
  
CAPITULO II  
  
Camus fue el primero en llegar, vestía una túnica corta hasta media rodilla, de un tono amarillo muy claro, sobre los hombros atada con cintas doradas y un cinturón con la flor de Lis grabada en el centro. Llevaba unas sandalias griegas, doradas, atadas alrededor de sus piernas.  
  
Shión se acercó a él impresionado  
  
-Estas radiante Camus... no pensé que la ropa griega te quedase tan bien- le rozó   
  
la mejilla con los dedos- la verdad es que te ha sentado muy bien el estar solo unos días.  
  
Camus no pudo evitar sonreír y ruborizarse.  
  
-No se si te has ruborizado por que te he visto sonreír, o lo has hecho por lo que  
  
te he dicho.  
  
Camus le miró directamente a los ojos y dejó de sonreír lentamente  
  
-Me siento halagado señor.  
  
Shión le sonrió a él.  
  
-Llámame por mi nombre, aquí tan solo vamos a divertirnos  
  
El joven caballero asinti  
  
Los caballeros fueron llegando lentamente y fueron de nuevo presentados a Camus, la belleza de Acuario no pasaba inadvertida para ninguno de ellos y menos con esa ropa.  
  
Ninguno de ellos hizo preguntas, nadie comentó nada sobre Aristeo.  
  
Los últimos en llegar fueron la tríada, las miradas del Patriarca y el resto de los Caballeros se posaron en ellos. Shaka elegantemente vestido con su túnica hindú, Mü con una en color violeta claro en contraste con su larga melena mucho más oscura que la ropa.  
  
Milo era el contraste de los otros dos, pantalones de cuero negro y una camiseta blanca muy ajustada. Sobre sus ojos azules unas oscuras gafas de sol.  
  
Camus se acercó a ellos y les tendió la mano amistosamente. Luego miro a Shaka directamente a los ojos  
  
-Hola Shaka, cuanto tiempo sin vernos  
  
El rubio sonrió pícaro  
  
-Demasiado  
  
Los otros les miraron sin entender nada.  
  
Los cuatro amigos se mantuvieron juntos toda la fiesta, la bebida y la comida desaparecieron rápidamente.  
  
Shión sonreía mirando a sus doce caballeros, parecía que todo estaba en su sitio pero el motivo de la fiesta seguía sin exteriorizar sus sentimientos.  
  
Suspiró resignado.  
  
Milo estaba callado, pensativo... apoyado en una de las múltiples columnas de las sala, hacía ya un rato que observaba a Camus, ya conocía todos sus movimientos, había aprendido de memoria su tono de voz y esa boca, no podía apartar los ojos de los gruesos labios del francés. Lentamente salió de la fiesta.  
  
Fueron Camus y Mü quienes le vieron salir.  
  
-¿Qué le pasara?- preguntó Camus  
  
-No lo se- contestó M  
  
Camus hizo ademán de salir tras él pero una ligera presión en el brazo le detuvo.  
  
-Déjale solo CAAM...- susurró Mü.- necesitara pensar  
  
Camus arqueó las cejas al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre, Mü tan solo le sonrió.  
  
-Ven conmigo... por favor... quiero decirte algo- le tendió la mano y salieron.  
  
Shaka sonrió al ver la escena.  
  
Mü y Camus caminaron lentamente hasta los jardines de la diosa Atenea, donde su estatua se erguía imponente hacia el cielo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?  
  
El caballero de Aries se paró frente a él y sin previo aviso le besó.  
  
- Solo esto- contestó separándose de él- no eres tan frió como pareces Cam  
  
Camus se pasó los dedos por los labios sorprendido.  
  
-Y tú... no eres tan tímido como pareces.  
  
Mü se abrazó a él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos  
  
-Ahora bésame tu  
  
No tardó en obedecerle, unieron sus bocas en un frenético juego, lidiando una batalla en el interior de ellas.  
  
Mü se separó de él y le acarició con una mano el rostro.  
  
-Vamos a tu templo Cam... por favor- suplic  
  
-¡Creo que has bebido demasiado...! ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?- Camus le  
  
miró divertido, sin llegar a sonreír.  
  
-¡Se que he bebido! ¡ Se que voy muy rápido!¡ Pero también se que te deseo y te   
  
deseo ahora!- la lujuria brillaba en los violáceos ojos de Mü, volvió a acercar su boca a la de Camus, besándole con pasión, mordisqueando esos labios que le volvían tan loco.  
  
Antes de que Camus se diese cuenta ya estaban en la puerta de su dormitorio. Mü le besaba frenéticamente, dejando pequeños hilillos de saliva por su cuello ,respiraba entrecortado. Lo sentó en la cama y levantó la túnica del sorprendido Camus hasta la cintura  
  
-¡Mü... que vas a...!- no pudo terminar la frase  
  
Mü le bajó la ropa interior y sin pensárselo dos veces se introdujo el miembro de Camus en la boca, lo succiono con avidez saboreándolo, consiguiendo de este modo que se endureciese por completo. Mü lo sacó de su boca y miró fijamente al ahora derrotado caballero.  
  
- ¿Quieres que siga Cam?.  
  
Camus se lamió los labios excitado, una de sus manos la utilizó para apoyarse en la cama, la otra sujeto con suavidad el cabello del otro y con un sutil movimiento volvió a acomodarlo entre sus piernas.  
  
-No me dejes así ahora Mü, no te atrevas  
  
El chico de Jamiel sonrió, sujeto con ambas manos ese oscuro objeto de deseo y pasó la lengua en círculos por su punta, haciendo que Camus gimiese de placer. Recorrió toda la envergadura con la lengua, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. El Caballero de Acuario se deshacía en pequeños gritos de placer, si tan solo eso le hacia sentir tan bien...¿cómo seria el resto?  
  
-¿M..Mü...?  
  
El Caballero de Aries le miró, sin separarse de su juguete.  
  
-Quiero... quiero que tu....¡dioses!- se dejó caer largo en la cama, cerro los ojos  
  
hundiendo sus dedos en el edredón- ¡no pares por todos los dioses, no dejes de hacerme esto!  
  
Mü sonrió satisfecho, lamió y besó con ansia introduciéndolo con rapidez en su boca y sacándolo con lentitud.  
  
Se levantó y se sentó a su lado  
  
-¿Te gusta...?  
  
Camus respiraba entrecortado con la cara sonrojada, abrió los ojos y le mir  
  
-¿Quieres más cubito de hielo?  
  
Asintió con la cabeza  
  
-Tendrás que ganártelo- Mü se quitó la túnica, dejando al descubierto su   
  
erección- Vamos cubito... hazme gemir a mi ahora.  
  
Camus tragó saliva, se levantó despacio y se dejó escurrir por el borde de la cama, sabia muy bien lo que Mü deseaba de él. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a masturbarlo y lentamente se fue acercando. Primero deposito suaves besos en el terso vientre del caballero, subió un poco más quedando de rodillas en el suelo para mordisquearle los pequeños y duros pezones.  
  
-Muy bien... cubito... ¿¡como pueden decir de ti, que eres el amo de hielo!?  
  
Camus se separó de él y le sonrió.  
  
-Por que es cierto.  
  
Mü se sintió desfallecer con tan solo ver esa sonrisa, le sujeto de la cabeza con cariño y lentamente lo fue bajando hasta su erección, palpitante, deseosa de la boca y le lengua del francés. Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Tras la puerta total silencio, tan solo unos ojos indiscretos que observaban la escena.  
  
Milo caminaba con rapidez, las lágrimas nublaban su vista. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? ¿Por qué diablos se había enamorado? ¿Y por qué tenía que enamorarse del hombre más deseado en todo el Santuario? Él era el rey de la perversión, la lujuria hecha hombre, la encarnación del deseo y el apetito sexual, ¡el amo del Santuario!.  
  
Y ahora se sentía tan poca cosa.  
  
Llegó a su templo y entro en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.   
  
Se quitó la ropa tirándola al suelo de cualquier manera, entró en la ducha y dejó que el agua borrase sus lágrimas. Cada vez que recordaba a Camus y a Mü retorciéndose entre gemidos en la cama, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, no le agradaba aquella visión.  
  
Sonrió, levemente, al darse cuenta de sus celos, y terminó por reírse a carcajadas cuando acepto que realmente estaba enamorado de Camus, lo quería para él, para su uso y disfrute, y sobre todo para darle todo el amor que se le había negado desde niño.  
  
Salió de la ducha y se secó con una toalla, se tumbo en la cama, desnudo, pensando no en como conquistar a aquel ángel... sino en como enamorarle.  
  
CAPITULO III  
  
Camus despertó levemente, frente a él todavía dormía el Caballero de Jamiel, le acarició el rostro sonriendo. Habían pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor, y el cansancio se notaba en su bello rostro. Se levantó en silencio y se vistió, unos vaqueros y una camisa, el desayuno en el templo del Patriarca sería pronto, dejó a Mü durmiendo, ya le traería algo un poco mas tarde.  
  
El Santuario estaba en total silencio, se notaba que la fiesta de la noche pasada había terminado tarde, entró en la amplia sala que hacía las veces de entrada al templo, se dirigió hacia el comedor cuando escucho un sollozo tras una de las puertas, se acercó a ella lentamente, estaba entreabierta  
  
-Vamos Milo... tranquilízate- se oía la voz calmada de Shión  
  
-No puedo... no puedoooooooo- lloraba el chico amargamente  
  
Camus se apoyó en la pared intrigado... ¿que le pasaba a Milo?, entreabrió un poco más la puerta, para poder verles. Milo estaba apoyado en el regazo de Shión arrodillado a sus pies y este le abrazaba los hombros intentando calmar su llanto histérico  
  
- Vamos Milo... levántate... habla con el... lo entenderá- Shión le levantó la cabeza por la barbilla  
  
Milo dejó de llorar lentamente y se levant  
  
-No entiendo como me ha pasado esto, yo nunca... nunca... yo...  
  
Shión se echo a reír   
  
-Nunca te habías enamorado ¿cierto?  
  
Camus levantó una ceja a modo de sorpresa. ¿Enamorado? Durante la fiesta, se había ido algo molesto. Sonrió al darse cuenta que se había marchado justo cuando Mü y él  
  
conversaban. ¿Celoso? ¿Estaría enamorado de Aries?  
  
-Pero es que... es tan inalcanzable para mí. No lo entenderá- decía abatido- se   
  
pasó toda la noche con él y se que se fueron juntos  
  
Shión se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y camino despacio acercándose a la puerta de salida.  
  
-Tu mismo te pones los impedimentos Milo, si realmente amas a Camus... díselo  
  
Camus casi se calló al suelo al oír aquello... no podía creérselo, estaban hablando de él.  
  
-¿Y sabes una cosa Milo?  
  
El Caballero de Escorpión le miro con los ojos enrojecidos.  
  
-Deberías decírselo ahora  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
Sin dar más respuesta, Shión abrió la puerta con un rápido movimiento y entro a Camus de los cuellos de la camisa  
  
-No es de buena educación expiar Camus...- le sonrió y se giró hacia Milo- os   
  
dejo solos chicos  
  
Las caras de los dos estaban completamente rojas  
  
Durante varios minutos no supieron que decir, ni tan siquiera se miraron a la cara. Milo se apoyó en la pared, junto al amplio ventanal por donde se veían las doce casas del Zodiaco  
  
-Lo siento-musitó Milo   
  
Camus le miró fijamente  
  
-¿Por qué lo sientes Milo? ¿por haberme expiado esta noche? ¿por amarme?  
  
¿por estar celoso de Mü? ¿o por que no sabes que decirme?  
  
Milo le miró avergonzado, se separó de la pared y hecho a correr intentando salir de la habitación, Camus se interpuso en su camino  
  
-¿Dónde crees que vas pedazo de cobarde? Eres capaz de abrirle tu corazón al  
  
Patriarca, y no me lo puedes decir a mi- le sujetó de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos- Pero sin embargo si eres capaz de espiarme- se acercó hasta él rozando sus narices- O quizás te da morbo verme con otros, si es así no tienes mas que pedirlo, actuare solo para ti  
  
Milo se separó de él y le propino un puñetazo en la boca, un hilillo de sangre resbalo por aquellos gruesos labios.  
  
- Si te gusta que te miren buscate otro, maldito presumido, que tonto he sido creyendo haberme enamorado de un hombre sin escrúpulos, que se acuesta con el primero que se lo pide  
  
Camus se echo a reír y lo miro directamente a los ojos...   
  
-Pero no te das cuenta pedazo de estúpido... que te has descrito a ti mismo.  
  
Milo se quedó paralizado... ya no sabia que decir... no sabia que hacer, se sentía derrotado ante él y con unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar, Camus nunca le amaría, nunca  
  
-Si me permites... prefiero irme  
  
Camus volvió a interponerse en su camino le coloco ambas manos en las mejillas y le susurro  
  
-Tan solo dímelo... dímelo una sola vez  
  
El caballero de Escorpio alzó la mirada unos segundos y la clavo en la de Camus, era hipnotizadora, sentía que todo su orgullo caía derrotado con esa mirada  
  
-Decirte que?  
  
-Lo que le has dicho al Patriarca  
  
-¿Ya lo sabes... nos oíste- le miró arrogante  
  
Camus le acaricio una mejilla  
  
-Me gustaría oírlo de tus labios  
  
Milo se separo de el y le miró con odio, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el recuerdo de haber sido escuchado, de haber sido visto llorando.  
  
-Para qué... ¿para reírte de mi?¿para mofarte por sentir lo que siento, por alguien  
  
que jamás me corresponderá?  
  
Camus le miró asombrado, Milo le dio la espalda no podía seguir mirando esos ojos, esos malditos ojos que le estaban volviendo loco  
  
-Me gustas mucho Milo, mucho... pero no se si sabré llevar una relación estable.  
  
Hasta ahora solo he estado aprendiendo- se acercó a el y le levantó la cara hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron- ¿querrás enseñarme tu?  
  
-No quiero ser uno mas para ti, quiero ser el único  
  
Camus sonrió, y Milo creyó estar en el cielo al recibir esa bella sonrisa tan cerca de él, se acercaron lentamente y se besaron los labios con timidez, luego se separaron , no necesitaban nada mas ese contacta había sido suficiente para ellos, con ese simple beso se lo habían dicho todo. Salieron por separado... Milo prefirió volver a su templo, Camus comprendió que necesitaba estar solo, con tan solo una frase se había entregado a él por completo, y con esos ojos llorosos le había visto en compañía de su mejor amigo, era lógico que Milo deseara estar un rato a solas... ya hablarían mas tarde  
  
Entro en el comedor y el primero en recibirle fue Shaka  
  
-Hola Cam...- le sonri  
  
Camus le miró a los ojos y sin mediar palabra Shaka comprendió lo que le pasaba, aquella experiencia si que iba a ser difícil para el Caballero de Acuario.  
  
Cuando ambos terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al templo del ánfora, llevando un par de tostadas para el durmiente Mü, cuando llegaron al interior del templo este ya se había levantado y se peinaba en el espejo del baño  
  
-Hola cubito... hola Shaka- por las miradas de ambos dedujo que algo pasaba,  
  
se sentó en la cama y les observ  
  
-¿Qué me he perdido?  
  
Camus se sentó a su lado y resoplo, Shaka sonrió divertido  
  
-Resulta que nuestro escorpioncito... se ha enamorado  
  
Mü abrió los ojos asombrado, miró primero a Shaka y luego a Camus, luego volvió a mirar a Shaka   
  
-¿De él?- preguntó mientras señalaba a Camus con el dedo  
  
-¿ De quien si no?- Shaka le miró exasperado  
  
Mü comenzó a reír a carcajadas  
  
-Y el decía que nunca se enamoraría  
  
Pocos segundos después los tres reían a carcajadas  
  
CAPITULO IV  
  
Milo dormía todavía desnudo sobre su cama, la ventana abierta hacía que sus cabellos se moviesen en tímidos vaivenes sobre su rostro.  
  
Unos suaves pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, pero Milo no despertó. Camus le observó desde la puerta, extasiado, sin poder creer que fuera dueño de tanta belleza, Milo era suyo, la fruta prohibida del Santuario, el hombre más deseado por todos los Caballeros y lo tenía frente a él, dormido, quieto... listo para ser observado  
  
Pasaron varios minutos y Camus no dejó de mirarle, se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama, tomando la precaución de no despertarlo y le acarició la mejilla. Comenzó a agitarse en sueños, suaves gemidos salían de su boca, Camus dedujo por ello que estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño. Lo observó retorcerse todavía de espaldas a él, gimiendo y estrujando la colcha con sus manos. Camus se preguntaba, ¿con quien estaría haciendo el amor en sus sueños? ¿ con él, con otro de sus amantes?. Una punzada de celos recorrió su cuerpo.  
  
-Muy bien nene- musito en el oído de Milo- Si eso es lo que sueñas... eso   
  
tendrás  
  
Milo lanzó un profundo gemido al oír aquello, pero no despertó. Parecía que la realidad se había fundido con el sueño.  
  
Camus se quitó la ropa, la dejo doblada sobre una silla y se tumbó junto al durmiente, lentamente comenzó a recorrer su espalda con los labios. Lamiendo y besando. Una de sus manos apoyada en la cama y la otra descendía con maestría por la cadera. El cuerpo de Milo se arqueó instintivamente. Camus sonrió y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
-Milo... despierta –susurró en su oído.  
  
Los ojos azules parpadearon, primero adormilados y luego sorprendidos.  
  
-Ca... Camus... –se giró, colocándose frente a él.  
  
-Hola –sonrió, acariciándole el costado.  
  
Milo cerró los ojos al sentir su contacto, y los volvió a abrir para tomar el rostro de Camus con sus manos y besarlo. Sus bocas se unieron en una desenfrenada pelea. Sus lenguas se enredaban la una con la otra. Suaves gemidos se escapaban de sus gargantas. Milo se separó de Camus sorprendido, cuando notó su desnudez. Su mirada se extasió observando el cuerpo del otro chico.  
  
Comenzó a respirar con rapidez y le miró, travieso, a los ojos. Lentamente se fue escurriendo por la cama hasta llegar al sitio deseado. Se mordió los labios y tomó el miembro de Camus entre sus manos. Lo recorrió con la punta de la lengua hasta llegar a la cúspide. Humedecida, la introdujo en la boca, haciendo círculos con la lengua a su alrededor. Camus comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.  
  
-Mi.. Milo... di... dímelo ahora di lo que...aaahhh...sientes por miiiiiiiiiiiii...  
  
No recibió respuesta, pero el caballero del signo del escorpión no cesó en su ataque. Aceleró sus movimientos hasta hacer arrancar pequeños gritos de placer de la boca de su amante.  
  
Cuando notó que estaba suficientemente excitado, lo giró en la cama dejándole boca arriba. Gateó, subiendo hasta su boca y le besó con avidez, mordisqueándole la lengua y los labios. Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. lamió, mordió y besó el pecho de Camus con deseo, deteniéndose sobre sus pezones y saboreándolos hasta el deleite. Soltó una de sus manso y con maestría guió la hinchada virilidad de su amigo hacia su interior. La introdujo con lentitud, hasta lo más profundo, moviéndose despacio, con movimientos circulares.  
  
-OH... Camie...  
  
Milo poso sus manos en el pecho desnudo de su amante, sin dejar de moverse sobre él. Ambos se deshacían en gemidos de placer. Cuando Camus sintió cercano el clímax, deslizó una de sus manos hacia el erecto miembro de Milo, masturbándole con urgencia. Segundos después ambos entrecerraban sus ojos, Camus arqueándose en la cama, Milo sobre él, llegando juntos al éxtasis final. Milo se tumbo al lado de Camus, abrazándose a él y en un dulce susurro le dijo  
  
-Te pertenezco.  
  
Nota: Por fin pude terminarlo. Sinceramente creía que no lo lograría. Este fic esta totalmente dedicado a tres de las chicas más maravillosas de todo el planeta.  
  
HYOCAM; gracias por permitirme inundar tu página con mis fics.  
  
SARAYHIM; gracias por ser tan encantadora.  
  
KAORU: gracias por demostrarme que la amistad contigo es sincera, cuida mi corazón, que yo cuido el tuyo nena  
  
Besos a las tres. Os quiero mucho. 


End file.
